iStood By You
by mindless scribbles
Summary: While everyone else went hating Sam because of Reuben, Freddie decided to stand by her. Seddie -OneShot-
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story for one of the most amazing couples ever, Seddie! It's like 3 chapters or something long... so yeah.**

**This is in Sam's POV. :)**

* * *

**iStood By You**

**Chapter 1**

I'm kind of... depressed. Most of the school hates me, Carly is mad at me, Ms. Briggs had caught me while I was trying to hide a monkey inside her car, and spending time with Freddie was awkward after the talk we'd had at Groovy Smoothies.

Maybe we should start at the beginning.

It all started when I met Reuben, Gibby's little annoying crazy-talking friend. I'm sure you heard of the triple date I went with Carly, Freddie, Reuben, Shannon, and Gibby. Well Reuben had a 'little' crush on me, and I wasn't exactly happy about that. I mean, who could understand the kid?

So when we all went to the Cheesecake Warehouse, we all ran away after Gibby started dancing with his shirt off. Total awkwardness. Especially when that weird girl started dancing with him.

Then the next day I got an email from Reuben. I expected it to be full of words that were meant to insult me, but I was wrong. Instead, he'd written a long email explaining Reubenese! He'd translated like 15 different sayings into plain English. Like that would help me.

The day after that at school he asked me out.

"Hey Sam!" He had yelled across the hallway. I had looked around, making sure that no one had heard that crazy kid and marched up to him, slamming him against the lockers.

"What do you want?!" I hissed.

"You wanna go ride pigs across the desert?" He asked.

I had looked at him like he was speaking German, except he was really speaking Reubenese. I knew he was trying to ask me out on another date, but I had hoped that pretending to not understand him might work. Unfortunately, it didn't.

He skipped away, yes, _skipped, _with a big grin on his face. He'd obviously interpreted my blank stare as 'yes.'

So when we went to the Cheesecake Warehouse, alone (Carls and Fredward wouldn't go with me), I set him straight.

"Reuben... I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"You love me?!" Reuben yelled.

I yanked him down into his chair again. People were staring. "No! I don't like you okay? I never liked you! You embarrass me, you talk weirdly, and not once could I understand what you were saying!"

Reuben stared at me for a second, then burst into tears. "I never thought I'd say this... but... I hate you Samantha Meredith Puckett!" Then he fled from the restaurant and left me sitting there wondering how he knew my middle name.

When I got back to school on Monday, everyone was glaring at me. And I meant _everyone_. The teachers seemed to be looking at me evilly too. So when I got to my locker, I asked Carly what was up.

"What's _up_?" Carly asked me sarcastically. "_You_ tell me!"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I can't believe that you would say something like that about me!" She slammed her locker closed and quickly walked away. Freddie came by afterward. It was better than nothing, so I asked,

"What's going on?"

"Uh... I don't know if it's a good idea to--" Freddie stuttered.

I grabbed him by the collar and faced him. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Before you got to school, Reuben told everyone something bad about them and then he told everyone that you said it."

"What?" I yelled. Some teachers passing by glared at me and I smiled sweetly at them. Then I looked at Freddie again. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. I guessing the 'date' didn't go well?"

"Wait, hold on a sec," I said, "Aren't you mad at me too?"

"Not really. I get insulted enough." Freddie said, shrugging. It was like it was no big deal to him. The bell rang so I had to go to class, but I couldn't help wondering why Freddie wasn't acting like a psycho maniac like everyone else.

* * *

"Carly!" I yelled, banging on the Shay's door. I was trying to get into their house but Carly had blocked the door with some giant thing so even if I picked the lock I couldn't get in. 'Let me in!"

A door behind me opened and Freddie stepped out, his face smeared with some kind of lotion. "What's going on?"

"What's going on with your face? Did your mom rub baby lotion all over it?" I taunted.

Freddie looked down, embarrassed. "Actually, yeah she did. Why are you banging on the door?"

"'Cause Carly won't let me in, that's why!" I said, returning to banging on the door.

"Wouldn't Spencer let you in?" Freddie asked.

"Normally, but Spencer went to Canada to buy more of that ham-bacon thing!" I answered.

"Why don't you just pick the lock?"

"I did! And it won't open because Carly put some kind of huge thing in front of it so I wouldn't be able to go in!"

Freddie stared at me, which somehow made me feel uncomfortable. Which was weird because usually I would just spit in his face or something and tell him to quit staring at me.

He kept staring at me, like he was examining my face. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

Freddie blinked and looked at the door. "Uh... I don't know."

"Well help me open this door!" I commanded. We both pounded on the door and yelled, "Carly! Open this door!"

A very angry Carly appeared on the other side of the door that had opened. "What?"

"Uh... well it's Friday and--"

"What's all over Freddie's face?" She asked. Then she looked at me and said, "Did you put a facial mask over his face?!"

"No!" I replied, offended that she would think that. "I would never do such a thing!" They both stared at me. "Fine, I would but I didn't do that to him. Not this time."

"My mom put baby lotion all over me." Freddie explained.

"Well then why are you both here?" Carly asked.

"It's Friday and it's time for iCarly." I said, hoping she would magically stop being mad at me and let me into her apartment. Didn't happen.

"Well Freddie can come in and do it with me." She said, pulling Freddie through the doorway. "_You,_ though, have to go."

"Why? It's iCarly!" I said, trying to go in through the doorway. "We do it together!"

"I don't think the world wants to see a person like you who insulted everyone in the school on iCarly." She replied.

Then she shut the door in my face and left me standing there.

* * *

**Soo... what'd you think of the first chapter? Was it okay? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you people for reviewing! :) **

**I also forgot something on the other chapter so here it is: I don't own iCarly. Although I wish I did. :D**

* * *

**iStood by You**

**Chapter 2**

Right now you're probably wondering what Reuben told Carly I said about her. Well guess what? I don't know either! I tried to get ahold of Reuben yesterday but I found out that he had moved. Halfway across the country. To _New York_! And why? A source tells me that he was scared of my reaction to the pandemonium he had caused in the school so he forced his mom and dad to move with him to New York.

Apparently he thinks that's a safe state to live in.

So here I am, at a lunch table. In detention. With Ms. Briggs. I swear, she has no life. All she does everyday is run around trying to give people detention. People meaning well, me. It's not like I deserve it, even though I _did _technically try to pop her tires.

"Samantha!" Ms Briggs yelled. "Come here!"

I stood up slowly and walked over. "Yes Francine?"

She glared at me and her nose got real close my face. Ew. "I want you to write a one-thousand word essay on what you did wrong." Her breath reeked. It smelled like rotten fish. Double ew.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. It wasn't like I was actually going to listen to her. She should've known that by now.

"Go!" She pointed toward the lunch table again.

"Why are we having detention in the cafeteria?" I asked.

"I told you! I'm having my room soundproofed so that I can practice my bagpipes whenever I want!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down old lady." I muttered. I took my time getting back to my table; every person in this room had their own table so that we couldn't you know, copy each other for homework or something.

As I sat down, Freddie suddenly came into the room, all out of breath.

"What are you doing here Fredward?" Briggs said, her orange hair flying all over the place.

"Uh... I came to tell you that... the principal wants to see Sam." He stuttered, looking everywhere but at me. I knew that voice. He was telling a lie, something that he didn't usually do. Only on occasions, when Carly was about to get in trouble for something she didn't do. So why was he telling a lie to get _me_ out of detention?

"Really?" Briggs said, crossing her arms. She stared hard at Freddie then said, "Fine. Go!"

"Seriously?" I asked, not quite believing what she had said.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" She snapped. "Go before I call animal control!"

"I'm not an animal." I said under my breath. Then I quickly ran out the door. When we were finally away from that gross-smelling freak of an old lady, I turned toward Freddie and asked, "Why'd you lie to get me out of there?"

Freddie's face suddenly turned red and he looked down. "Uh... um..."

"Spit it out, boy!"

"Well yesterday Carly got mad at me for taking your side when we were doing iCarly, so she started yelling at me. Now she won't talk to either of us, and I can _not_ go back to making puzzles with my mom! I need someone to hang out with after school!" Freddie said, emphasizing the 'not'.

"Seriously?" I asked. "So that's the only reason why you came to get me out of that detention?"

"Pretty much." He replied, his face returning to its normal color. "Of course, there _is_ that other reason..."

"What other reason?" I demanded.

"Uhh it's nothing." He quickly said. "Seriously. It's nothing. Maybe I'll tell you... in like 3 or 4 years." He laughed nervously and ran down the hall, with me chasing after him.

* * *

**A MONTH LATER...**

I sighed and sat down at Freddie's table. Yes, I was sitting at Fredward Benson's table in, yes, his apartment. I actually didn't mind so much, since no one else invited me to their house and my mom was sporting a new bikini. This one was hot pink with bright yellow polka dots. Not a good look for her.

"Do you guys want some cucumber cups?" Mrs Benson asked. She had gotten a little less... protective ever since I started coming over to Freddie's house. I guess having me as her sort-of-daughter (in her mind) got her to loosen up a bit. She still gives Freddie those tick baths though.

"No, mom." Freddie answered. He was probably still upset that Carly Shay, his love of his life, wasn't talking to him anymore. These days, she had started hanging out with Tasha and the rest of her crew.

"Actually, if you have any bacon--" I started to say before Freddie glared at me. I shrugged. Hey, my love of bacon will never change.

"Oh yes, we do have some bacon." Mrs Benson said thoughtfully. She headed back to her room to think about whatever she thought about.

"We need to get Carly not mad at us." Freddie said, leaning in towards me.

I leaned back. "Why? So Carly'll realize that she loves you and you two can live happily ever after?!"

"Uh... partly, yes." Freddie replied, turning red.

I sighed. Why couldn't Freddie just let go of his stupid dream? Carly'll never love him... at least I hope. Yes, you heard me. I hope that Carly'll never like him. Wanna know why?

Over the past couple of weeks... years... I couldn't stop thinking of Freddie. _Yes_, Fredward Benson. _The_ Fredward Benson. I only made fun of him because well... it helps me convince myself that I _don't_ like Freddie. Except that at this point, I was convinced that I _did_ like Freddie. I don't know how people can like each other and stuff. It's all so confusing.

"What? Are you oh... _jealous_?" Freddie asked me, smirking.

I gulped. "No! Why would _I_ be jealous? And stop smirking! Smirking's my job!"

"No, I _will_ keep smirking. And I think you _are_ jealous." Freddie said.

"Name one good reason why I would be jealous." I replied, returning to my 'tough Sam' act.

"Maybe... maybe you're jealous of Carly because I like her!" Freddie said. "Yeah, that's it! You're jealous of Carly. But wait... why are you jealous of Carly?"

I groaned. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, tell me why you're jealous of Carly!" Freddie cried.

I couldn't take it anymore. Yeah, Carly Shay had once been my best friend, but I'd always been jealous of her. "Because everyone in the whole entire world just _loves_ Carly Shay! 'She's so pretty,' 'She's so smart!', 'Carly is awesome!'" I said, mimicking the voices. "And who am I? I'm just Sam Puckett, the girl who picks on boys because she's got nothing else to do!"

Freddie stared at me. Silence. The only sound that we could hear was Mrs Benson saying random stuff about her life.

I was the first to break the silence. "Fredward?"

"Do you seriously think that?" He asked me.

"Duh!" I said, whacking his head.

"Ow! Well you wanna know something?" He asked.

"Um, sure?" I said, not quite sure what to say.

"The truth is..."

* * *

**Hahaha, I'm so evil! Left you with a cliffy :D I bet you can guess what he's going to say next though. I know this may seem really fast, but school's starting soon, and I wanna finish my stories before it. So yeah, review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, you guys are all like 'update!!' Ok, well here's ch 3.**

* * *

**iStood By You**

**Chapter 3**

"The truth is what?!" I asked impatiently. Freddie had paused for exactly 10 seconds, his mouth open in mid air. It was like he was suddenly frozen or something. Incredibly annoying.

"Uh... well..."

"Just tell me! How bad could it be?!" I snapped. My reputation was still the same; I still liked to annoy and insult Freddie. But somehow his insults back had gotten better. And he wasn't as annoyed as before.

"Well the truth is... Carly used to like me." Freddie said. I stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing.

"Hah, you got me there for a sec." I replied, "Now tell me what you really were going to say."

"That's the truth! Carly actually told me." Freddie insisted.

"How could that be true? She swears she didn't or never will like you! We ankle swore!" I said, remembering those days.

"Well apparently she lied when you guys swore on your ankles." Freddie said.

"We _shook_ ankles, not swore on ankles!" I corrected him. "Now explain. With words that I can understand."

"Okay well when me and Carly first met, she had this huge crush on me..."

* * *

_"Freddie Benson, I like you." 8-year old Carly said._

_"What? Why?" Freddie asked._

_"Well you're funny and sweet, and everything a girl could wish for." Carly said. "Do you... like me back?"_

_"I'm sorry Carly... but I don't."_

_Tears welled up inside her eyes. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure."_

_"Well then let's pretend this never happened, okay? I didn't tell you anything and you didn't say anything back to me. That way, no one will ever know." Carly suggested._

_Freddie nodded. "Right." _

* * *

"Well then why do you like her now?" I asked, confused.

"I don't! Don't you see?" Freddie asked. "I'm lying to everyone that I love Carly!"

"But... why?"

"So... so... well... I was hoping _you_ would get jealous and then like _me_!" Freddie said.

"_Me_?" I asked incredulously. "ME?!"

"Yes, you!" Freddie said.

"Wait, I don't get it."

Freddie groaned. "Let me make this clear. I. Like. You!"

Freddie and I stared at each other. Silence. Awkwardness.

* * *

So now whenever Freddie and I see each other at school, we blush and look down. Occasionally, we'll say 'hi' or 'what's up?', but that doesn't happy often.

So now I'm a lonely freak in the midst of a thousand school people. What a huge mess. I had to get out of this. But how? Freddie and I were still friends... but _awkward_ friends, and the rest of the school hated me. There was no one to talk to, no one to plot revenge with, absolutely _no one_. How sad.

And why? All because of that stupid pig-nosed little kid called Reuben. Why couldn't he go liking Valerie or something?

A kid walked passed me quickly. He looked kind of... familiar. Almost like Reuben. Same hair, same clothes, just with a pair of huge shades.

_Reuben_.

It was Reuben.

"Reuben!" I yelled after the kid, running towards him. He turned around, and even though he had the glasses on, I could tell his eyes widened with fear.

"Gah!" He said, starting to run away.

"Hold it!" A lady screeched. It just so happened to be Ms Briggs. "Where do you think you're going Reuben? It is a time for school, not running away from an insane little girl named Samantha!"

"Gee, thanks a lot Francine." I said sarcastically. On the inside though, I was grateful she had stopped him. Either I got slower or he could run faster... a lot.

"Go to your classes!" Ms Briggs screamed.

"Okay, okay!" I said, walking the other way. Of course, Reuben had no other choice but to follow me since we were going the same way.

When we were out of Ms Briggs' sight, I lowered my voice and whisper-shouted, "Why did you tell everyone that I said bad stuff about them?!"

Reuben blushed deep reddish-purplish. "Because you wouldn't go out with me!"

"Well maybe I would've if you didn't talk like-- did you just say a regular sentence?"

"Yeah. I've been working on it so that maybe you would like me back." Reuben said quietly. That was honestly the nicest thing _anyone's _ever said to me. And coming from Reuben? Wow.

"Wait I thought you moved to New York." I accused, pointing my finger at Reuben. The late bell rang, but I didn't care. Another detention wouldn't matter.

"Well we did, for a week. Then I thought about what I did and realized that I really did jump over the moon like a cow." Reuben answered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, right. I meant I realized that I did something wrong and for a bad reason. I mean, there'll be plenty of other prettier and nicer girls out there, right?"

"Gee, thanks Reuben." I said sarcastically again.

"I _meant_ I came back to fix things. Then I'm moving back to New York." Reuben explained. "I met this cute horse who smells an awful lot like pansies in a flower patch!"

I stared at him. "You met a horse who smelled like flowers?"

"Agh! I meant I met a cute girl who smells amazing!" Reuben said, his thoughts drifting.

"Just help me get rid of this mess!" I said quickly. A teacher was coming our way. "And make it quick so that Carly'll get back to being friends with me and Fredward."

"Don't worry my little cheesecake." Reuben said, grinning. "Reuben's got a plan."

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, I can't spend too much time on the computer anymore cause of school. And I wanted to stop there. :) Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, it's chapter four!**

* * *

**iStood By You**

**Chapter 4**

Lunch is my favorite class. Although it doesn't exactly count, we _still_ get a grade for it. Yeah, weird huh? But still, it's the only class that I get high grades in. The highest I ever got was B plus. I would've gotten an A, but when I gave Gibby a wedgie the lunch aide gave me a detention, which apparently affected my grade negatively.

So now I'm here in the cafeteria, my favorite time of the day. My mom actually got up early to make me a ham sandwich this morning, which was pretty amazing considering the amount of time she spends sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Reuben's here with me, and Freddie's not here yet. Carly sittin' with the popular crowd and their all giving me evil looks. Can't they get over it? Most of the other people that I've 'offended' moved on already. They just ignore me most of the time.

"So what's your plan?" I asked, biting into my delicious sandwich.

Reuben looked at me nervously and gulped. I stopped in the middle of chewing. Gulping either meant he was lying about whatever he said before, or he had just swallowed a large amount of food. The first one seemed more realistic, seeing that he had only a banana in front of him. Unpeeled.

"Did you just _gulp_?" I demanded.

"Uh... yeah?" He said in question form. "See, the thing is... I didn't really mean it when I said--"

"Hey guys." Freddie said brightly, sliding into the chair across from me. He looked at me and blushed, I could feel my cheeks getting red too. "So what didn't you mean?" He asked Reuben. Then he took a double take and said, "Reuben?!"

"Yeah, Reuben moved back for a week." I told Freddie. "He's got some things to fix, right, Reuben?" I glared at Reuben and he quickly nodded. I grinned. "So what were you about to say?"

"Uh... I didn't really mean it when I said I had a plan." Reuben said, finishing his previous sentence.

"You didn't mean it when you said you had a plan?" I cried. A few people from other tables looked in our direction and I lowered my voice. "Why would you say something you didn't mean?!"

"Wouldn't that be called _lying_?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Fredward." I said, waving him off. He rolled his eyes and began peeling his orange.

"I just wanted to reassure you so you wouldn't go off to class and pace around thinking frantically or something." Reuben said shrugging. "What's the big deal?"

"I need to get Carly to talk to me and Fredweirdo again!" I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, of course, it was.

"That's what this is all about?" Freddie asked, smirking. He was starting to act more like me, with all the smirking and stuff. Maybe me going over to his house made him start to show his toughy-ness.

"Yes, of course! Don't you want Carly to talk to you again?" I asked.

"I don't really care anymore. Seems like she's having fun with the popular people over there."

"Really? He doesn't like that pig-riding girl anymore?" Reuben asked, surprised.

"Is that really a big surprise?" Freddie asked, annoyed. "And since when did you talk normally?"

I sighed. "Just help us come up with a plan. Maybe you can live without Carly Shay now, but I can't. I need a female companion!"

"You used a big word." Reuben said, looking kind of scared.

"Me going over to Fredward's house made me the bigger person I am today." I said modestly. I'm more like him now, with my usual dose of Sam toughness, and he's more like me now, with his usual dose of Fred-weirdoness.

"Okay, this isn't really making sense," Reuben said, "But we really need to start storming our brains for ideas."

"It's brainstorm." I said.

"Right, right, brainstorm, storming our brains, different sameness." Reuben said, shrugging. The bell rang, and everyone started shuffling to class.

"Uh, let's all write down our ideas and then meet after school." Freddie suggested. We nodded, that'll work.

* * *

We ended meeting at Groovy Smoothies. Sharing ideas over large smoothies was more fun than sitting down on the grass or something.

"I've got 10 ideas." Reuben said, looking at his list.

"No way! How'd you get that many?" I asked, looking at my crumpled sheet of paper. All I had was the most obvious idea, making Reuben tell Carly exactly what happened.

"I have my ways." Reuben said, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"How many do you have?" I nodded toward Freddie. He looked embarrassingly down at his paper, which happened to be a napkin and held up 0 fingers.

"Well that'll be a big help." I muttered.

"Don't worry, 5 of my ideas are yours." Reuben offered. Freddie looked at him and nodded, unsure of what to say.

"So what've you got?" I challenged Reuben.

"Well, my first idea was making Carly slip on a banana peel and then you could help her up and then she would--"

"Forget it." I interrupted. "Next!"

"Well I was thinking we could make a bomb and make the whole school erupt, so--"

"Next!" Freddie said.

Reuben shrugged. "Okay, well this idea is sort of wacky so--"

"Then we don't want to hear it." I told him. "What's next?"

"We could roast weenies and then put them in Carly's shoe and blame it on--"

"No." Freddie said, shaking his head.

"Aren't you going to listen to any of my wonderful ideas?" Reuben complained.

"Not if they're this bad." I said.

"Well then I'm all out of ideas."

"What do you have, Sam?" Freddie asked me.

"The obvious." I said. "Make Reuben go tell Carly exactly what happened."

"Then that'll be the plan." Freddie confirmed.

"But--but, I'm claustrophobic!" Reuben whined.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "You're doing it. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?" Reuben asked.

"Oh you don't want to know." Freddie answered for me.

"Yeah, listen to the kid." I said evilly, cracking my knuckles. "He knows what's good for you."

* * *

**Ooh, is Carly going to forgive Sam? Find out in the next chapter! In the meantime, why don't you click that little blue button and give me a little review? Huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's hope that that little plan shall work :)**

**Oh right, I should probably tell you this is the last chapter... sad I know, isn't it?**

* * *

**iStood By You**

**Chapter 5**

"Go!!" I whispered furiously to Reuben. We were standing in the middle of the school yard, which was the place where everyone went after to school to 'socialize.' Socializing these days was just talk about how rude I was and how Reuben mysteriously showed up at school again.

"I _told_ you," Reuben whined, "I'm claustrophobic!"

"Just go and get it over with." Freddie said, pushing Reuben a little towards Carly's way. She was 'socializing' with her group of 'friends', which included the dope-heads.

"Fine. But you guys owe me." Reuben said, glaring at us.

"Right, right." I said, ignoring his remark. "Now go before I punch the snot out of you!"

Reuben muttered something about me being rude and headed toward Carly's way. She looked at him, not really recognizing the kid. Then she realized it was Reuben coming her way and her nose crinkled with disgust. Freddie and I moved closer, trying to look natural so we could hear better.

"What do _you_ want?" Tasha said, emphasizing the 'you' with a snotty voice.

"Um, I was just-- here-- to--Sam." Reuben stuttered.

"Huuuh?" A girl named Pasha said. "What does _that_ mean?"

Reuben took a deep breath and tried again. "I was just here to-- to see Carly-- so I could talk about--Sam."

"Oh don't mention that disgusting rat to me." Carly said.

My jaw dropped. She just called me a disgusting rat. She knows that I _hate_ rats. My fear of rats was obvious to the whole school, when Gibby brought in his pet rat for Pet Day and I ran away screaming in terror.

Freddie nudged me with his elbow. "Are you okay?"

"Uh... I think so." I said, images of rats running through my head. I shuddered, then tuned in back onto the conversation.

"I just wanted to say that--" Reuben swallowed, "Sam didn't do anything."

"Yes she did!" Carly argued. "And you know it!"

"Actually," Reuben said, laughing nervously. The girls were staring at him as if he had 3 heads attached to his little body. "I said it. I was uh, mad at her for not going out with me so I uh, made up these lies about everyone. Then I um, told everyone that Sam had said it."

Carly looked at her 'friends.' They shook their heads disapprovingly. Carly knelt down and whispered to Reuben, "Are you sure?"

Reuben nodded, glad that his confession was finally over. Carly smiled, and for a second, she looked as though she forgave me.

Then she stood up and walked over to me, that smile still on her face. As soon as she got within a feet of me, the smile dropped and her eyes glared at me.

"This _is_ your fault!" She shouted.

"What?" I was confused, hadn't she just forgiven me? "But Reuben just explained everything to me!"

"He did." Freddie piped up.

"Oh shut your mouth." Carly told Freddie.

"Fine, but you shut your mouth about Sam being a disgusting rat." Freddie shot back.

"Yeah, and don't tell Freddie what to do. His mind is smart enough." I added in.

Pretty soon, Carly, Freddie and I were shouting at each other, throwing insults, defending each other, and it occured to me that Carly didn't believe what Reuben told her.

Reuben stepped in and yelled, "Hey! Guys!"

Even a teacher came and tried to stop us. Unfortunately, she didn't succeed. And neither did the janitor, which happened to be strolling by.

Tasha whistled loudly. "Guys! Stop it! Carly, stop wasting your time with these losers. We've got a party to attend to."

Carly gave me one last final glare, then stomped off toward her new group of friends.

"Fine, let her go with those airheads." Freddie said.

"Yeah, she's not worth our time." Reuben added in. They both looked at me.

I looked down and tried my hardest not to cry. _Sam Puckett doesn't cry. Sam Puckett doesn't cry._ I kept repeating in my head. _Sam Puckett doesn't cry. _

But the tears escaped my eyes and I turned, running as fast as I could toward the bathroom before anyone could see them. **(A/N: Geez, I feel bad for Sam, don't you?)**

* * *

I stood at the Groovy Smoothies and finished my banana-strawberry mega grande smoothie. It was my second one, both of them were grande sized.

"Do you want another one?" The lady behind the counter asked. Seeing the look on my face as I walked in, she immediately began being sympathetic and somehow got the whole story out of me. She offered to give me free smoothies for the day, and me being Sam, of course, accepted.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said. She nodded and went to make another smoothie.

The bell dinged as Freddie and Reuben walked in. They looked around and saw me standing at the counter, waiting for my smoothie.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked. He saw the empy glasses of smoothies and his eyes widened.

"Drinking smoothies to fill my anger." I said.

"It's not anger." Reuben said. "It's sadness."

I didn't answer and looked away from their gaze.

"Sam you have to come with us." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Reuben added.

"Why?" I asked. "Is Carly here to insult me some more?"

"No!" Reuben said, laughing. "This is a good thing!"

"You just have to come with us." said Freddie. They pulled me away from the counter and toward the door. The lady waved and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and followed them out the door.

Standing outside was pretty much all the people in my school. Literally, they filled the sidewalk and everything.

"Wha-what is this?" I asked.

"Everyone saw the confession Reuben said." Freddie explained.

"And... they forgive you. Well, mostly me." Reuben added in.

"And we just wanted you to know that even though Carly isn't your best friend anymore," Freddie said, "You still have us."

I looked out at the group of people, and then at Reuben and Freddie, and realized that I didn't really need Carly.

I turned around and gave Freddie something he would have never expected, a hug. I felt a smile on his face as he hugged me back.

"Hey what about me?" Reuben protested. "I helped too!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled Reuben into the hug. I knew that was far from the tough act I usually put on, but for this day, just this once, I could let go of my act and just be another person.

And even though Carly wasn't my best friend anymore, I still had Freddie-- and Reuben--, my two _real_ friends in the whole entire world.

* * *

**I know, I know, the whole story was a little rushed. But I hope you liked it anyway. So why not review? It'll make me happy! :D**


End file.
